


deep gold

by omoxuixui (chinchaoof)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Gags, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Subdrop, Watersports, the use of the word babe alot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinchaoof/pseuds/omoxuixui
Summary: fill in for this promoteBaekhyun/Kyungsoo: idc just water sports+1 if Baek deep throats Kyungsoo while he pees down his throathttps://xstarlesscity.livejournal.com/28468.html?page=2from this amazing exo kink meme





	deep gold

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year yall i start my new year with some filth   
> A.READ THE DAMN TAGS BECAUSE I INT RESPONISBLE   
> B. THIS is unbeated , unedited and happened in like 30 minutes because why not   
> 3.this is not even my kink idk why i did it but i wanted to try   
> 4\. love yall , keep loving exo and kai's crop tops   
> 5.do tell me if you liked it or if it was shit

This really was not how he expected things to go , Kyungsoo had just came home after a long day of work and all he wanted to do was to sleep but damn .  
Baek wouldn’t let him do anything   
If anything his boyfriend was being extra needy and if anything it was starting to make Kyungsoo want to strangle him   
“If you don’t stop I am going to choke you to death ‘  
“I have been also thinking about choking you but not really in the same way “  
Kyungsoo wanted to die   
‘BABE “Baekhyun was being dramatic   
And that meant two things either he was horny or he has done something that would get Kyungsoo to kill him  
“I bought this thing and I wanna try “he says as he wraps an arm around kyungsoo’s waist   
“And ... “  
“I can’t try it without your pretty lips on it “  
So maybe this time Baekhyun has finally managed to be both horny and get Kyungsoo to contemplate killing him   
“I want to try this thing “baek whispered “I saw your history tabs “  
Kyungsoo flushes, what tabs, he wants to say but also...  
“Why were u looking at my tabs “  
Baek smirked at him   
“Let me take care of you ‘Baek whispered “hmm?’  
Kyungsoo let him hold him down against the couch   
“Can’t we do it in the room “  
“No because I am horny and you have been nothing but prude throughout this whole thing and my dick is crying from its case of blue balls “  
Yup he is definitely really horny, for fairness it has been a week or two since they had had sex together, work has been getting heavier on both of them.  
“Fine” he can feel Baekhyun manhandling him to lie on his back with his head lolling of the armrest   
He tears Kyungsoo pants and underwear down just enough to allow Kyungsoo soft small cock to come free   
“Wanna see you get hard “Baekhyun explained   
“Keep your hands on your tummy don’t touch your cock if u do I will bind them behind your back baby “  
“Hmm” Kyungsoo was fine with all of this he couldn’t see his cock anyways   
“Hurry my neck will start hurting “Kyungsoo whined   
‘I can’t wait until I stuff your mouth full “Kyungsoo can feel the shifting around him until he realized that Baekhyun has placed an o shaped gag around his mouth, the gag would ensure Kyungsoo mouth stay open all the time, “I gotta make sure a cock hungry babe like you won’t get too excited, beside it will help me control you better, not to mention keep you all warm and open for me “  
Baekhyun palmed himself then “that is all we need anyways no? “  
“Hmm” Kyungsoo can only eagerly hum back   
This was defo different   
They weren’t vanilla per se but they definitely were not kinky   
But Kyungsoo was starting to get uncomfortable and the gag would soon not allow him to swallow not to mention baek cock was right there   
RIGHT THERE   
Kyungsoo wasn’t a cock hungry babe as Baekhyun has explained it but he definitely did like baekhyun’s cock   
So he reached out to it and like any sane person grabbed it, except his hands were slapped away, and he groaned   
“Babe I am in control “baek smirked “also I wanna tease u a bit “  
Kyungsoo could do nothing but roll his eyes back   
Baek started by slowly touching his dick to Kyungsoo mouth, smearing precum over his lips and the corner of his mouth   
Filthy but so baekhyunie   
Kyungsoo whined the lack of cock in him was starting to get to him but he could see Baekhyun affected too   
It is hard not too when Kyungsoo is there pliant and hot and needy and dripping a bit of saliva   
The first enter of baekhyun’s mushroom head causes Kyungsoo to moan out loud causing Baekhyun to groan in return   
He thrust in, until he reached the middle where Kyungsoo gag reflex started to hit.  
“C’mon baby, you can take more of that “  
Kyungsoo relaxes his throat and allows more to come in. baek stays there for a while until Kyungsoo chokes then pulls out   
Kyungsoo wanting noting but to swallow except his mouth is all open and there is precum everywhere and he is chocking on air   
“Tap twice and I will remove it “baek says “once and I will continue but go slower “  
Kyungsoo tapped twice   
“I can handle it if I wasn’t upside down, but it is hard to take Ur cock like that without the gag”  
Baekhyun laughs “I am well-endowed aren’t I “  
”yeah “ Kyungsoo replied “a well-endowed asshole “  
“Ready babe “Baekhyun speaks out   
“Hmmm Kyungsoo hums   
So Baekhyun fucks him again, this time it is easier to do so, Kyungsoo relaxes instantly know that he is on his knees]”you are an expert pro at sucking me “Baekhyun says with a harsh thrust “  
Baekhyun just chokes that bit deeper and smirks against his cock when Baekhyun groans louder   
“So good I get you kneeing “he wants to shout back but ah well   
“I am coming babe “Baekhyun screeches (manly he would like to add) and comes all inside Kyungsoo warms mouth, he blocks his nose   
“Swallow babe all for you “  
Kyungsoo groans, he is fully hard now and he hopes Baekhyun will solve it   
“I have another surprise Baekhyun says as he brings his cock out his hand still blocking his nose   
“I did say i saw your tab and I have been keeping it in for so long just for you babe “ Baekhyun aims and brings all of his dick in Kyungsoo mouth “tap twice if this is okay “  
Kyungsoo taps twice (not eagerly he would argue later on) because wow is Baekhyun really gonna do that, he feels hot and bothered, the humiliation drains on him   
Baekhyun goes in really deep as deep as his dick can go, that deep Kyungsoo won’t have an option but to swallow maybe even gag, not to mention he will just have to sit there and take it   
The trickle of piss starts , Kyungsoo can feel the surge to push Baekhyun away but then he relaxes it takes it all in , the humiliation of being used like that , like nothing but a dirty piss drinker and he can almost feel himself go soft   
He feels Baekhyun when he pets his hair as he empties his bladder all in kindly yet degradingly as if he has nothing better to do as he finishes his business, he taste him with how salty and sterile he taste, he hears him as he sighs in relief and later on when the last trickles are done he tells him he was a good boy   
He goes soft and under   
“King, lick me clean please wouldn’t want to be all dirty, can you do that for me babe “  
And he does with the best of his abilities, Baekhyun even lets him use his hand, his mouth still open wide from the gag, the stimulation is almost too much   
Baekhyun removes his dick then, he also removes the gag   
“my best boy “he says as he kisses him , even if that means he would taste some of his nasty stuff .Everything is fuzzy , the towel used to clean him up , Baekhyun as he places him on the bed ,the tissue paper under him   
I know you want to babe “Baekhyun slyly strokes Kyungsoo cock   
“Can you do this one thing for me; hmm baby “Baekhyun speaks   
Kyungsoo looks up at him like he is sun he is not sure if he can he wants to but can he   
“Can you piss for me “Baekhyun says “hmm????????????”  
“Don’t cum not yet, just piss for me “  
And Kyungsoo squirms, Baekhyun is pushing on his dick really asking him to piss himself, he does not want to, it is embarrassing, he is not a baby, but he wants to please Baekhyun so much.  
Want to please him more and so he breaks the damn and does piss himself hard and he has never felt a relive like this before, he did not even realize he was holding it in until Baekhyun has asked him to let it go   
He feels disgusting but he also wants to sleep  
When he wakes up he is all clean thank god, outside of his sub drop he drolly would have killed himself than live through that shame   
Baekhyun is right there all smiles and laughter   
Kyungsoo rolls on the other side and groans   
\’what it was hot “  
“I know you dick, but I didn’t come “  
“No, unfortunate but my dick could defo make that happen “  
Kyungsoo smiled at him   
“I liked that kyung, I swear “Baekhyun cuddled up to him, he knows when something is wrong with Kyungsoo   
Baekhyun sighs “why did you not tell me “  
“I am sorry ‘  
“It is fine, at least we have worked it out, u seemed really into that “  
“So did you “Kyungsoo laughed   
“I love you” Baekhyun grew heart eyes if that was even possible   
“I want your dick to do it’s promised the job “  
Baekhyun kissed him on the cheek  
Who was he to argue?

**Author's Note:**

> ALEXA play queen universe by exo .  
> fuck you SM for not giving us the winter album we deserve in 2018


End file.
